This specification relates to MAC address learning.
Ethernet switching devices generally learn MAC addresses using a Source-Address-Learning method. For each received Ethernet packet, an Ethernet switching device learns MAC address of packet source via source MAC address in the Ethernet packet. The Ethernet switching device can store the learned source MAC address in its Content Addressable Memory (CAM) forwarding table.